About Last Night
by Dark Lady 101
Summary: Raven and Starfire discover feelings for each other unexpectedly. (Yuri with Lemons)
1. Chapter I

****

About Last Night  
_A/N: __Welcome to my first Yuri fic! Coupling: Starfire X Raven. ;) Also, lemon in later chapter's folks. So, enjoy._

_Dark Lady 101_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Beast Boy and Cyborg were in a vicious video game battle, pressing buttons and move the joy stick violently nearly snapping them clean off the controls.

Robin was sitting on the couch watching them and enjoying the moment, slipping in a few chuckles when one of them messed up and blamed either the poor lighting of the evening or blamed it on the controls malfunction. 

"I almost got you!"

"You gotta fight a little more little man!"

"Who you calling a little man! I'll kick your ass if you call me that again!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Robin smirked. "Watch the threats you two." T

here was a loud yawn behind them, and Robin turned to see Starfire holding a movie in one hand and covering her mouth as she yawned. "Are you two finished with your games of loudness?"

"Aw, come on Star! One more round!"

Starfire stomped her foot on the ground. "It is almost midnight and you promised me and Raven the freedom of using the television!"

Robin frowned. "She's right you know. And besides, you got all day tomorrow to play that. Save it on the memory card."

Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned, but obeyed. Raven stood behind Starfire standing awfully still. Robin looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep standing up.

"Um, Starfire? Don't you think Raven would enjoy being in her room sleeping instead of watching a movie this late?"

"Nonsense Robin!" She smiled as she slid a movie in. "Friend Raven will surely love to view this movie of romance!"

Raven snapped awake. "What? Is the stove on fire? Huh? Oh…"

She was about to turn to walk up to her room when Starfire grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the couch.

"Come friend Raven! Let us view the movie of romance!"

Raven yawned. "Can I sleep during it instead?" "

No! You must watch it!"

Robin chuckled. "Good luck Rae, and don't forget, as soon as the movie is over you have to hit the hay."

Raven turned with barely open eyelids. "What do you think I've been trying to do for the past hour?"

He smiled and left the room with the other two boys. Raven leaned on the back on the couch and tried unsuccessfully to keep her eyes open. Starfire peeked over and saw that she had fallen asleep. Frowning, she decided not to wake up her friend, but to enjoy watching the rest of the movie.

'Perhaps we can watch it again tomorrow.'

She watched as the couple on the screen began to kiss happily. Looking over to Raven, she thought for a moment…what was it like to kiss? She will have to ask her tomorrow.

The two on the screen then began to make out. Starfire looked to the box and read that it was rated 'R'.

"I thought that this was going to have happy people going on dates! Not kissing and…" 

Her eyes widened as she continued to watch the two people on the screen do their thing. Low moans were heard and Starfire nervously turned the tape off and then shut off the television. 'I'll view it with Raven tomorrow so I can ask questions.'

She looked over to the peacefully sleeping empath and smiled. She looked so peaceful, and innocent, and beautiful. Wait, beautiful?

She slapped herself mentally. 'Girls like boys, girls don't like girls. Bad, Starfire, bad. I will ask Raven about that too tomorrow.' 

Getting up from the couch, she was about to go to her room when she turned back and saw Raven flop onto the couch subconsciously. Sighing, she scooped up the girl and carried her up to her room.

Starfire entered Raven's room and held her up as she opened the sheets up for her. She laid Raven in the blankets and then covered her. Yawning, Starfire felt like she was about to fall asleep any minute. Looking to Raven's bed, she yawned again. 

"Friend Raven will not mind if I sleep on the space of emptiness I hope. I am too tired…" She flopped onto the bed next to Raven and fell asleep instantly.

-----

The morning sun shined through Raven's windows angrily and slammed down on the empath's face. Groaning, she turned in bed and sighed. 'Someone had been in my room. I never had my curtains open. I'll find out who did it and kick their asses…in about five more minutes.'

She stretched and felt something that she thought was a pillow. Grabbing it and pulling it closer, she sighed half heartedly. 'Ah, my pillow. You comfort me so, unlike that stupid sun…boy you smell really good...and you're so silky and warm like skin…wait a minute…' 

Raven opened her eyes quickly to see Starfire asleep next to her peacefully. Her eyes widened in surprise. Starfire's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled.

"Hello friend Raven."

Raven screamed on top of her lungs, waking everyone in the Tower in alarm. She continued to scream and things around her blew up randomly but violently.

Starfire remembered the scene from the movie where the lady screamed in terror and the other person kissed them passionately to quiet them. Grabbing Raven's head, she forced herself onto Raven's lips and kissed her forcefully.

Raven began to swing her arms around madly and in terror. She continued to scream into Starfire's mouth as much as she could.

Her door flew open and the boys rushed in.

"What's wrong Raven!? Oh my god!"

Starfire looked over to the boys and smiled. "Good morning boys!"

Raven leaped out of bed ripping the sheets off and wrapped around her still clothed body. She ran out of her room screaming on top of her lungs.

"SHE WAS IN THE SAME BED AS ME! AAAH! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

Things exploded left and right as she ran into the bathroom and slammed her door with the sheet caught in the doorframe.

Robin turned to Starfire with a look of utter confusion on his face. "What the hell happened?"

Starfire groaned. She had to somehow convince them that NOTHING happened last night. ----- 

"Come on out Raven, nothing happened last night. Starfire told us."

"No. Not yet. I'm not ready to come out yet."

Robin groaned. "Raven, Starfire carried you up to your room cause you fell asleep on the couch, and she was too tired to go back to her room to go to bed so she slept…in…yours…"

"So? Does that prove anything? No! For all you know she could've done something to me or even to YOU!"

Robin raised and eyebrow and pondered over that. "Well how do I know that you didn't do something to her?"

Raven peeked out angrily. "You pervert! I would never do something like that!"

"Starfire's not that way either."

"Why was she in my room?"

Robin groaned. "Just told you Raven. And besides, you were still in your clothes and even had your shoes on. Also, she was never IN the bed, she was on the sheets."

"Oh that's REALLY comforting to know."

"Rae, come on, she said she was sorry about scaring you. Besides, Starfire doesn't know even what the hell THAT is."

Raven walked out finally. "You're right…" 'I'm way over reacting over this…'

-----

Raven stared uneasily as Starfire ate her breakfast peacefully. Usually, the alien was running her mouth about her home-planets cooking, but oddly enough, she was quiet as a mouse this morning. However, the boys weren't.

"Five bucks I kick your ass in that game later!?"

"Twenty says I kick yours…"

"Bastard! You know I don't have that much!"

"Shouldn't spend it all on that tofu crap."

Beast Boy and Cyborg then began a battle of the foods and Raven groaned. It was going to be a long day.

Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Looking over, she saw Starfire looking at her innocently. "Raven, can you come with me for a moment of your time?" Raven's eyes were as wide as saucers, however, ignoring the strange butterflies in her stomach and the little voice in her head that said no, she left the room with Starfire actually wanting to go.

Starfire led her to the hallway leading to Raven's room and stopped in front of the bedroom door.

"Raven, I was viewing that movie last night and there were some things that puzzled me…"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Okay…like what?"

Starfire took a deep breath. "Like, what is it like to kiss lovingly? Why do people moan and groan when they make out? Is it okay for girls to like girls like girls are supposed to like guys? And also, will you watch that movie tonight and not fall asleep last time and also-"

"Woah, wait, back up to the part about girls and girls…What did you mean by that?"

Starfire blushed. "Um, well, last night I had a fluttering in my stomach everytime I looked at you. And I thought you were…beautiful…as in a loving way that I did not know if it was right or wrong. Is it alright for girls to like girls?"

Raven stared at her. She finally answered. "Yes, it is alright for girls to like girls, in a way one would normally think that girls are supposed to like guys…it's just…life I guess…"

"Can guys like guys as well?"

"If they have girls liking girls then yes, they have guys liking guys."

Starfire nodded. "I am sorry for giving you such a fright this morning however. I am deeply sorry."

Raven nodded. "You're forgiven…just warn me next time…also, what was with the kiss?"

Starfire blushed. "I saw in a movie that when a girl screams that when you kiss them they quiet. But it didn't quite work with you friend Raven."

Raven touched her lips. 'Starfire giving me a kiss, asking about girls liking girls, could she…like me in that way?'

Starfire looked at her confused. "Raven, is something wrong with your lips?" R

aven shook her head. "No, no, everything's fine…but uh, um…"

"Yes?"

"How about…you and…you and me…watch that movie…tonight…"

Starfire shook her head. "How about a different movie, that one had too much 'fluff' in it. How about something…not as moany and groany?"

Raven smiled faintly. "Um, sure. Hey Starfire, sorry about screaming this morning."

Starfire smiled. "It is alright friend Raven, as you said before, you are forgiven." She walked back to the kitchen leaving Raven in a puddle of questions. She touched her lips again. That kiss was quite…nice…does she have a thing for Starfire like Star does for her? **__**

End of Chapter 1

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
**Remember, review please! : ) Hope you enjoyed the beginning of this fic! **

Dark Lady 101


	2. Chapter II

****

About Last Night  
A/N: Here's another chapter for all of you viewers. Here's the lemon chapter. Enjoy.

Dark Lady 101

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Starfire tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Boys! I do believe that we called the TV for tonight!"

Beast Boy groaned. "It's already 10! Geez! Alright, I'm gonna go to bed and get some energy so I can kick Cy's ass tomorrow in Hot Rod: The Ultimate Showdown!"Cyborg chuckled as he walked down the hallway. "Ha! Like to see you try little man, you already own me 15 more dollars for that bet earlier!""Don't remind me!"Robin left the room silently and went to the elevator to his room.Starfire smiled and popped the movie in. "Shall we begin to view this friend Raven?"Raven nodded and sat down next to Starfire. Looking over to Starfire, she saw the green eyed alien eyeing her. She looked around. "What?"Starfire blushed. "I think I really love you Raven. But it is very weird…"Raven felt butterflies form in the pit of her stomach. Her pulse started to race. She looked Starfire right in the eyes and noticing that there was a lust fill to them. She leaned forward smiling."You want something Starfire?"Starfire leaned in and eyed Raven's breasts. "Yes, I want you."She leaned forward and began to kiss Raven's lips tenderly. Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire and began to kiss back. 'This isn't so bad, it's actually…wonderful…'

Starfire wrapped her own arms around Raven and pulled her closer. Her tongue entered into Raven's mouth and fought with the empath's tongue. They did so for several minutes until they broke apart to catch their breath.

Raven panted heavily and brought her hands to her front and began to rub Starfire's hard nipples seductively. "You want me, you gotta get me."Starfire purred unlike she had ever before. She was about to start stripping Raven when she paused. "How about in your room?"Raven rubbed her own breasts on Starfire's. "Let's."Raven grabbed Starfire and the two teleported to Raven's room. With the door shut and locked and the windows covered with curtains, they had each other all to themselves.Starfire and Raven laid on the bed with Raven on the bottom. Starfire was straddling her hips on Raven's and was kissing her lover passionately. Raven was moaning into Starfire's mouth. Starfire broke away from Raven and smiled."Let's begin shall we?"Raven panted. "How did you learn to be this good so far?"Starfire purred. "I have my sources." She withdrew herself from being on top of the girl and slipped Raven's boots and belt off. She then pulled the cloak off of Raven.Raven then reached behind her and undressed herself as Starfire stripped on her own. Soon, the two girls were naked and with Starfire on top of Raven kissing and straddling her again.Raven moaned as Starfire rubbed her peaked nipples. "Oh Starfire, you're good.""But this is only the beginning. I get better."Starfire licked the top of her finger and traced it from Raven's collarbone to her left breast and circled around its nipple. She then traced it down to Raven's naval and then went down to her inner thigh, teasing her as she circled the inner ness of her legs.Raven leaned back and rubbed Starfire's back. "Oh Star…"Starfire brought her finger back up to her mouth and licked it once more, and then brought it down to Raven's woman hood and entered her. Raven gasped and pushed herself up so Starfire's finger entered farther into her.Starfire grinned as she leaned forward with her finger still in Raven and began to suckle on her lover's nipple. Raven moaned and began to breathe hard. "Do you like?"Raven nodded. "More."Starfire felt the wetness within Raven on her fingers and brought it up to her lips. She licked off her finger and then licked the tops of two of her fingers and stuck them into Raven once more. She began to slide in and out gently.Raven struggled to keep herself from falling into the temptation so easily. It was getting harder when Starfire began to circle her fingers inside her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she moaned in pleasure."More Starfire, more."Starfire then stuck only three of her fingers into Raven and felt Raven lean in to get more. Starfire pulled her fingers out of the wetness and licked them tauntingly. Raven groaned. "Don't stop…"Starfire pulled herself off of Raven so she had herself near her lover's woman hood. She bent down and licked the flaps of Raven's juices and licked her lips. "Ah, you taste so good Raven." She then slid her tongue into Raven and licked around teasing Raven even more.Raven moaned loudly and jerked slightly. She was close to having her first orgasm.Starfire teased even more as she licked inside of her folds even more. She pulled her head away and stuck two fingers into Raven abruptly and began to swirl around in her.Raven jerked almost violently as her juices poured out. She panted as she went through her first orgasm. Quickly, Starfire picked up her fingers and licked them and bent over to lap up more of Raven's goodness.Panting, Raven clenched her pillow as Starfire licked her lips and crawled up to Raven. She left a trail of kisses as she did so. She then stopped at her right breast and stuck her tongue out and licked around the nipple, and kissed it. She then worked her way up and kissed Raven's collarbone.

"You taste good," she whispered in Raven's ear. Raven turned and smiled and the two began to kiss again.

"Now it's your turn." Raven flipped their positions so Raven was on top now straddling on Starfire.Raven eyed Starfire and smirked. "You're going to enjoy this."She bent over and began to kiss Starfire roughly on the lips as she grinded her hips onto her lover's. Starfire's tongue entered Raven's mouth and they fought with their tongues again. Raven took her hands and rubbed Starfire's peeked nipples tauntingly."Please, Raven. Don't taunt me…""Oh but I will. Beg for it."Starfire moaned into Raven's mouth. "Please, I'll be yours and you'll be mine."Raven smiled onto Starfire's lips and finally gave in to the pleas. She licked her finger by swirling her tongue around it and then brought it down to Starfire's womanhood. Raven then slowly slid her index finger into Starfire. Her back arched, and a soft moan escaped her lips. Raven slid her finger in and out of Starfire slowly, as to not hurt her lover.Starfire smiled. "More Raven."

Raven then slid a second finger into the alien, and then used her thumb to massage Starfire's clit. Her back arched more than ever, she let out a loud groan, and her breathing got faster.

Raven then began to move her fingers in and out of Starfire faster to add more effect. She brought her head down to Starfire's left breast and began to suckle on the nipple, and even licked the top of it with her tongue.

Starfire shuddered with pleasure.

Raven then slid her fingers out of the red-haired girl as she herself slid off of her. She brought her head down to Starfire's womanhood and grasped her hips. She then licked the folds of her lover.

Starfire jerked slightly and moaned. "Oh Raven…"Raven then slid her tongue into Starfire and circled around inside the alien. She could feel Starfire dig into her back with her nails, drawing blood. She however vaguely noticed because her lover was close her having her first orgasm.She then felt Starfire tense up and she heard her scream in the pure ecstasy of an orgasm. Quickly lapping up Starfire's juices, Raven crawled back and began to kiss Starfire passionately. They clung to each other panting.Starfire broke away from Raven's kiss and smiled. "This was the most enjoyable night ever, thank you Raven."Raven circled Starfire's waist with her hands and clung to her lover. "You're welcome, but also, thank you."The two fell asleep on Raven's bed, naked, but with each other they didn't care. This moment was too enjoyable to ruin.**__**

End of Chapter 2

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Remember, review please! Hope that was enough of a lemon for you. ; )

Dark Lady 101


	3. Chapter III

****

About Last Night

A/N: Ah, a clean chapter. Not. The two girls start to do it a little but stop. : ) Here's an update and thank you everyone for the reviews so far. It really made my day. And I'm glad it made some of you get a good laugh.

Dark Lady 101  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Raven got up extra early so she could take care of the stuff downstairs. She got dressed quietly as her lover continued to sleep peacefully in her bed. She walked over and picked up Starfire and teleported to the alien's room. Making it look like nothing occurred, she placed Starfire on the bed and picked out a nightgown and dressed Starfire in it. She then opened up the sheets and placed Starfire in it.

Going back to her room, she cleaned up the clothes and brought them to the laundry shoot and dropped them in. She went back and changed her sheets and put on clean ones.

She then went downstairs to clean up.

She straightened up the couch and placed the movie on the table. She then set up the video game so the boys would rush in and think nothing about the two girls suspiciously staying up together watching a movie.

Sighing, she levitated a book off the shelf and began to read. Robin walked in and stretched as he yawned.

"Good morning Raven. Sleep well?"Raven looked up nodded. "Yes, because I didn't wake up with a Starfire in bed with me." What a lie.Robin nodded. "That's good." He walked into the kitchen and began to make himself a cup of coffee. Turning to Raven, he held out a empty cup. "Want some coffee or tea?""Tea please."He made it, and as he did so, Cyborg and Beast Boy charged in and dashed for the stove. Robin dove out of the way and handed Raven her tea wide eyed."Er, sorry about that." He turned and watched as the two boys began to fight over who was making what for breakfast."Tofu eggs!""Bacon!""Pancakes!""Sausage!""Cut it out! They are all meat!""Exactly!"Starfire walked into the kitchen and yawned as she extended her arms in a cat-like stretch. Raven hid a smile as her secret lover walked past and flashed a wink.

Robin caught the wink and raised an 'eyebrow'. "Hey, what's with the winking?"  
  
Raven took a sip of her tea and smiled faintly. "Oh, nothing Robin…"

Starfire poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Yes, Robin. There is nothing." She and Raven passed another wink that no one noticed this time.

-----

The boys left the Tower after eating their breakfast. The headed down to the arcade to play some video games on this crime free morning.   
  
Starfire and Raven stayed home, but the oddness about it was Starfire usually went down with them. She stayed home none the less, which had the boys thinking…

Beast Boy stuck a quarter into the slot and waited for the game to start. "Yo Robin, what was up with Raven and Starfire this morning? I heard that they passed a wink back and forth to each other. Why worry about that?"  
  
Robin picked a pool stick and chalked it up. "Well, with the way they've been acting lately. One, they've been staying up late 'watching' movies together. Two, they've been going to other rooms without any of us in their. Three…"  
  
Cyborg snorted. "You saying that they may have a thing going on?"  
  
Robin shrugged. "You never know…doesn't it make you think though with the way they've been acting towards each other?"  
  
Beast Boy began to zap people in the virtual world. "Yeah, maybe. Sure whatever…"  
  
Cyborg was too zoned out on the video game to answer. Robin just shook his head and began to play pool.

-----

"But Starfire, don't you think that they may suspect something between us?"  
  
Starfire pinned her lover down onto the couch and began to kiss her roughly. "No, well, except maybe Robin, but the other two are too stupid to know any better…"  
  
Raven began to rub Starfire's back. "You're right, but should we be doing this…now?"

Starfire sat up and stopped doing what she was doing. "Are you backing out on me Raven? Don't you want to be my love? I belong to you, and you belong to me, remember?"  
  
Raven sat up and hugged her lover and kissed her passionately on the neck. "I love you Starfire, but we just did it last night and…"  
  
Starfire brought her hands to her front and began to rub Raven's nipples, causing the dark lady to gasp in surprise. "All the better reason to do it again…my love."  
  
Raven moaned as Starfire pushed her back on the couch and began to straddle her waist.   
  
"Please, Starfire, not now, later tonight…"  
  
Starfire leaned forward and began to suck on Raven's ear lobe. Raven moaned and reached forward and rubbed Starfire's nipples that were beginning to hard already.   
  
Raven then stopped and sat up abruptly, stopping Starfire from her seduction. "No, not right now. The boys could walk in and see us. Tonight we'll do it." She levitated herself off the couch and flew down to the hall leaving a much surprised Starfire on the couch.

-----

Raven walked into her room after she stopped flying away and laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She really wanted to get it on with Starfire right then and there, but she didn't want to end up with the boys walking in to see the two girls naked and fucking each other. Would end pretty…

Raven turned and laid on her side and stared out the window. It was a beautiful day…why didn't the two girls go out for a little while and play something…

-----

Starfire sat glumly on the couch and stared at the black screen of the television. She was a little upset cause Raven didn't want to start having sex again. She snorted and crossed her arms and stared at the screen. Just then, she felt someone touch her shoulder. Turning, she saw Raven smiling.   
  
"Wanna go to the park?"  
  
Starfire smiled. "Sure!"  
  
Raven left a note and the two girls flew out of the Tower to the city park.

** __**

End of Chapter 3

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Next chapter there may be some lemon. I dunno yet, have to think about it. Anyway, please review! Thank you!

Dark Lady 101


	4. Chapter IV

****

About Last Night  
A/N: How does a little lemon in the park sound? XD I decided to have it in this chapter. : ) Enjoy!

Dark Lady 101

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Raven and Starfire flew into the park carrying a basket and blanket and landed on the ground with a tap. Looking around, they saw that hardly anyone was there. Just a few people here and there jogging or a boy or two playing football.   
  
Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and led her to the wooded part of the park. She dragged the dark girl deeper into the woods and finally stopped when they were out of sight and hearing.   
  
Starfire took the blanket and laid it on the ground and took the basket and set it off to the side. She sat down on the blanket and pointed to the spot next to her. "Sit next to me friend Raven."

Raven crossed her arms. "The point of coming to the park is to be out in the _sunshine_, not in the woods so we can fuck each other."  
  
Starfire looked up innocently to her lover. "Who said that I wanted to fuck you _right now_?"  
  
Raven thought for a moment. "Oh, I don't know…cause you brought us into the deep part of the woods away from everyone so they couldn't hear/see us?"  
  
Starfire smiled and pulled Raven down onto the blanket next to her. "Come on Raven, you know you want to…"  
  
Starfire forced Raven onto the blanket so she could get on top of her lover and start kissing her roughly. "Come on Starfire, not now. Somebody could catch us and…"  
  
Raven was cut off by Starfire's tongue diving into her mouth and started to battle with hers. Raven let out a reluctant moan when Starfire began to rub her nipples and started to straddle her waist.   
  
Raven broke the kiss and stared into Starfire's lust filled eyes. "You really want this, don't you…"  
  
Starfire nodded. Raven smirked and snuck her hands up Starfire's skirt and went down into the alien's panties. Starfire moaned softly as Raven began to make motions with her hands inside the girl's pants. Raven then pulled her hands out of her skirt and went up to Starfire's breasts and rubbed them passionately.   
  
"If we get caught, you've got a lot of explaining to do…"

Starfire licked Raven's neck and smirked. "No one will catch us…I promise…"  
  
Starfire then took off Raven's cloak and pulled down the top to expose Raven's breasts. She began to circle them tenderly with kisses. Raven moaned and rubbed her nails up and down Starfire's side gentle. Starfire shuddered in pleasure.

Raven pulled Starfire's skirt down far enough so she could get to her easily. Flipping their positions, Raven straddled Starfire as she planted kisses on Starfire's exposed stomach. She pulled Starfire's panties down as well and licked her finger. She then went down and went into Starfire.   
  
She rubbed Star's clit with her thumb and then, started going in and out of the her slowly, increasing as she did so.

Starfire panted and dug into Raven's back. She was close to having an orgasm when Raven pulled out her fingers. She waited for Raven to do something when nothing came. Looking up she saw that Raven had pulled her leotard back on with her cloak and had pulled up Starfire's skirt and pants. She looked angrily at her lover.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know."   
  
Starfire gasped when she saw Robin standing and glaring at the two. Raven looked at Starfire and narrowed her eyes. "Like I said, if we get caught, you've got a lot of explaining to do…"

**__**

End of Chapter 4

****

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Yes, this chapter was a little bit shorter than the others. I wanted to stop it because I wanted the next chapter to be all Robin versus the girls with lecturing. : )   
  
Dark Lady 101


	5. Chapter V

****

About Last Night  
A/N: I see you liked that twist. Here's an update. ; )

Dark Lady 101

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Starfire sat up abruptly and stared at Robin. "Robin! What are you doing here!?"  
  
Robin tapped his foot impatiently. "I would like to know the same about you two…"  
  
Raven looked to the ground guiltily. "Robin, that first night that Starfire was in bed in my room, that was by accident. But, she told me, and well, we um…"  
  
Starfire hugged Raven. "I love Raven, Robin. I truly love her. Please don't be angry with her, cause I wanted her to do this."  
  
Robin shook his head. "Raven, you know that you shouldn't be doing this, especially in the public!"  
  
Raven's eyes nearly teared up in guilt. "I know, but, I-"  
  
"Robin, it is not Raven's fault! I wanted her to do this to me, and I wanted it now. We originally came to the park to enjoy the sun, which was Raven's idea, but I kinda got carried away."  
  
Robin crossed his arms and stopped tapping his foot. "Kinda? I say more than likely kinda. You started fucking each other right in the public!"  
  
Raven mentally slapped herself. "I'm sorry Robin, I didn't mean…"  
  
"If you two are going to do that, get a room, please!" Both girls looked up to see Robin rubbing his temples. "I don't think the squirrels enjoy seeing it at all, from what I saw while walking through, it would be enough to scare Slade away."  
  
Starfire smiled happily. "Oh thank you for not being too angry with us Robin!"   
  
Raven got to her feet and looked at Robin nervously. "But, aren't you a little disgusted with us, you know, the girl-girl way and…"  
  
"Raven, I don't care if you love Starfire and she loves you, just get a room and lock the door. I have nothing to be mean about with the same sex deal." He started to walk away, and turned to face the girls once more. "Is this what you two were doing when we went to bed?"   
  
Starfire and Raven both blushed nervously. "Um, in my room." Raven spoke.   
  
Robin nodded. "Uh huh, well, just uh…let's keep this as our little secret shall we?" He seemed to wink under the mask. The two girls nodded and he walked away into the woods.   
  
Raven stared at Starfire. "Next time, it's in your room. And I'm explaining it next time."   
  
Starfire blushed. "We have gotten off the hook easy, correct?"  
  
Raven nodded as she picked up the blanket. "Yes, very easily and very luckily too. We could've had our asses in the fire for doing this."  
  
-----

Raven and Starfire walked into the Tower and saw the three boys sitting on the couch playing video games. Beast Boy turned around and stared. "Yo, where were you two?"  
  
"At the park."  
  
Beast Boy jumped over the couch and faced them. "Checking out the cute guys there? Did you see me?"  
  
Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes and Starfire giggled at the comment. Raven walked past him and patted his gelled hair to his head. "Yes, of course Beast Boy, we saw you there, swimming with the fishes."  
  
Starfire walked past and waved. "Ta at swimming with the fishes Beast Boy!"   
  
-----

Raven walked down the hallway to her room and turned to see Starfire following her. "Later, Starfire, later."  
  
Starfire tilted her head. "But I don't wish to do that right now. I wish to come in and to enjoy your company."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. "Okay, no funny business though."  
  
"Funny business, but Raven, I don't wish to become a clown. Clowns work in the funny business."  
  
Raven smiled and laughed a little. "Never mind Star. Just come on in."  
  
Starfire walked into Raven's room with Raven and turned and hugged the dark girl. "Oh, Raven! I am so happy that we are together! And I thank you so much for being my lover. You have made me happier than a Tamaranian child on Blorthog!"   
  
Raven's face began to turn blue. "That's…nice….Starfire….but…I can't….breathe…."  
  
Starfire quickly released the girl and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, my apologies." She smiled nervously.   
  
Raven closed the door behind her and smiled deviously. "Well?"  
  
Tilting her head, Starfire looked at her questioningly. "Well what?"  
  
"Do you want to forget what I said and start?"  
  
Starfire smiled and began to strip. "With pleasure."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

** **

A/N:  
Well, sorry to cut you off at an EXCITING spot, but I have a question: do you want me to have one of the girls have sex with one of the boys and get pregnant or what? Tell me in your next review. : )   
  
Dark Lady 101


	6. Chapter VI

**About Last Night****  
A/N: I am extremely sorry for making you all wait so long. Remind me to never ask a question again. Oo' I had so many different responses, it wasn't even funny. So here are the results to the little…questionnaire. ****  
**

**  
****No Pregnancy: 16  
One Sleeps With Guy And Does: 10  
One Sleeps With Guy And Doesn't: 1  
Have a Foursome: 1  
BB and Robin Gay: 1 ****  
**

**   
  
I have no idea where the last one came from, but I like the idea. So, obviously the winner is no pregnancy. But, don't flame me yet, I have a surprise. For those that didn't quite make the win, I will write a fic for each of those above. I am really looking forward to writing the BB and Robin one. =P But for that one, you have to let me know if you want some boy x boy action. XD**

**Anyway, I am extremely sorry for making you all wait. You have been extremely patient with me, and now it is time that I should repay for that. : ) Enjoy!**

****

**Dark Lady 101******

* * *

Robin and the other two boys began a three way battle with video games. Each boy held a controller and was cursing and yelling at each other threats and cheers. They were too busy to notice that the weather outside began to change.

Dark clouds began to overfill the sky, darkening the city even more than it used to be. The sun, a once bright ball in the sky, was now hidden behind the thick black blanket.

Suddenly, a low but deep roll of thunder filled the atmosphere. A single drop of rain fell from the clouds and landed on the bay with a 'drip'. Then thousands, no, billions more began to fall as a gentle pit-pat which soon grew into a sound almost like machine guns in the woods.

A flash of light lit up the sky, which was followed by another roll of thunder.

Raven and Starfire laid holding each other in Raven's room. The once dark room darkened even more with the approaching (and already arrived) storm. The Tamaranian opened her eyes and looked over to the window that was now hardly see through due to the rain pouring down it.

She looked back to her lover and saw that Raven had fallen asleep. Deciding against waking her up, Starfire gently escaped from her embrace and quickly gathered up her clothes.

She top-toed over to Raven's bathroom and opened the door. She turned on the light and walked over to the sink. Taking a basin, she filled it up with warm water and took a washcloth from the stack on the shelf. She dampened the cloth and applied some soap to it and began to wash her arms with it, waking her from the light slumber she was in.

Starfire felt a hand grab hers and she turned to see Raven holding it. Raven smiled and Starfire released the cloth, allowing Raven to wash her back.

"Why aren't you taking a shower?"

"It is storming outside right now, and I do not wish to be…electrocuted?"

Raven nodded. "Wise choice." She took the cloth and dunked it into the basin and squeezed out the access water and began to wash Starfire up again.

The boys continued to play video games, unaware of the storm outside. Suddenly, the television flickered once and then flicked off. The three stared at the screen in utter shock. Robin looked outside and groaned.

"Stupid storm…we were doing so great!"

Beast Boy leaped up and dropped to his knees with his hands up in the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Why? WHY!?? WHY?????"

Cyborg's human eye widened as he stared at the changeling begging for it all to be a bad dream. He shook his head and chuckled.

"What is wrong with Beast Boy?"Starfire walked in followed by Raven. Raven fixed the hood on her cloak and stared at Beast Boy who was on the brink of breaking down."The power went out and he's freaking out."Raven smirked and Starfire giggled. "Beast Boy, have you forgotten? You had that card of memory in it, or was it the instant saver?"Beast Boy shot his head up and grinned. "Oh yeah! Duh! This game had that new microchip in it that'll save the game no matter what happens!" He ran over and kissed Starfire on the cheek. "Starfire! You are a savior! You helped me regain my sanity!"

Raven hid a glare as Beast Boy hugged the Tamaranian. Robin noticed it though, and tried to get the changeling's attention. "Uh, Beast Boy, why don't you and Cyborg go and get some boards games or something. We have to occupy ourselves somehow during this outage. And also get a lantern."

Beast Boy released Starfire and dashed up the stairs with Cyborg chasing after him. Robin walked over and smiled faintly.

"Getting a little too close for comfort?"

"If you keep doing stuff like that, they are bound to figure it out."

Robin grinned and leaned back on a chair. "Beast Boy? Him figure out something? That'll be the day."

Raven rolled her eyes. "If it has anything to do with me, he'll figure it out. But, thanks."

Robin's grin began to fade slightly. "You're welcome.""Hey! I know!" Beast Boy appeared in the doorway holding something behind his back. "Let's try something we've never played before!"The three Titans in the living room looked at each other, then back to Beast Boy. Cyborg walked past him with a stack of board games. "It's not my idea. I never suggested it."Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you have behind your back?"Beast Boy held out several items, including a bottle, a stack of cards and a notebook. "We could play a combo of Spin-The-Bottle or Strip Poker!"Raven nearly fainted and Starfire's eyes bugged out. Robin burst into a fit of laughter and Cyborg's face looked like it was about to crack from the huge grin on it. Beast Boy looked at them and growled. "What's so funny?""No, absolutely not. We are not playing STRIP POKER." Raven ordered."What about Spin-the-Bottle?" Beast Boy gave a puppy eyed look and whimpered to add effect. Raven rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Alright, we'll play Spin-the-Bottle, but NEVER STRIP POKER."

Beast Boy grinned and ran over to Raven and hugged her. "Thanks Rae!"**_End of Chapter 6

* * *

_**

**A/N:**** Well…it still counts as an update, yes? XD Beast Boy's gonna get it, eh? **

**Dark Lady 101**


End file.
